Mr Invisible
by hailey-b7
Summary: Tory, Ben, Hi, Shelton, and Cooper know that their battle of being Viral has just begun. They soon realize to save their pack, they have to figure out who they call Mr.Invisible is, how he knows about them and Karsten, and what exactly he wants from them.


**So this is my first fanfic for Virals! (I also have a Blood and Chocolate one, which is almost complete…I think…haha) ANYWAYS (: I absolutely loved this book, and I decided I would write a fanfic for it! I hope you like my story, or love it, whichever! Hehe (: Don't forget to Review, good or bad be brutal! (I wonder if you can be brutally good…hmmmm) [P.S.- Anytime the words are in *asterisks* it means that they are talking through their minds while flaring!]**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Virals, that title belongs to the very talented and truly amazing Kathy Reichs. (I am like obsessed with Bones, which is based off her books, sooo yeahh, I LOVE HER WRITING!)**

_Tory's POV_

It took us 3 weeks after everything happened to find a new bunker.  
>3 weeks without a bunker is a long time. Especially for us. <p>

"Hi, where is Coop's food?" I ask as Coop, now I fully grown, wolf-dog, tackles me to the ground.  
>"I've got it." Ben said in his usual monotone voice. He is carrying in a GIANT bag of dog food. "Coop eats too much Tor, he's gonna get fat!" yells Shelton as he dives into the bunker head first.<p>

_-cell-phone vibrates-_ surprisingly we get great cell reception down here, It's a miracle. I pull my phone out of my pocket and the see the text from Jason. _'Hey Tory (: party tonight at Charleston Harbor Marina. Interested?' _

"Who's that?" asks Ben.  
>"Jason, there's a party at the Marina tonight, wants to know if I want to go." I say while replying to Jason.<br>_'Sorry! I can't make it, got finals to study for :P don't have too much fun w/out me.' _

"Oh, are you going?" there was a hint of sadness in his voice, I think. Ben? Speaking with emotion? And sadness, of all emotions? I must be imagining things.  
>"No. Me? Tory Brennan, going to a party? I rather spend time with my pack." I smile. Ben's face looks relieved for a minute, then it goes to back to normal. Hmm.<p>

'_Ouch. Rejected a second time, how am I supposed to have fun w/out you? Don't have too much fun studying! ;) See you on Monday!' _

"Good, because we need to work on our flaring." says Hi.  
>"We sure do. The only way we know how to trigger it is, getting mad, really upset, or our adrenaline is pumping." Shelton adds.<br>"Aka: Being scared, or being chased down by guys with big guns." Hi. 

"Anyways" Ben interjects, "there has got to be other ways to control the flaring."  
>"I agree; there HAS to be another way, some way to control it…" I trail off.<br>"We just have to figure that out." Shelton says, tapping his head.  
>"Talk about hard." Hi.<p>

_Bark! Bark! Bark! *growl* _Cooper is snarling at the entrance of out new bunker.

"Shhh, Coop." I say, trying to calm him down.  
>"No-one would be able to find this place unless they were digging around; it's hidden behind a whole slew of bushes." Hi says, starting to tense up.<br>"Yeah." Ben says through clenched teeth, his jaw tightening.

"I'll check to see if anyone's up there." I say as I start to lift myself onto the small cement bench beneath the entrance of the bunker.  
>"No, I'll go see what's going on. Take care of Coop, keep him quiet." Ben says, stepping up in front of me. Our eyes meet for a moment, and I step back off of the bench, as Ben sticks his head up through the door.<br>"There's a man outside, looking straight where our entrance is behind the bushes." Ben whispers.

Fear and adrenaline rips through my body. The room starts spinning.

_**SNAP **_

My senses go into overdrive. I can hear the butterfly in the corner fluttering its wings, the faint breeze, and the man talking on his cell-phone outside the bunker.

I can tell the others have flared too. Ben looks at me, his eyes the fierce gold of our viral DNA.

We're all listening in shock to what the man is saying.

_Sir. I believe I have found the correct island of were those mutated teens live. Maybe even their hide out. _

What? Who is this guy?

_Yes sir. I will investigate more on what happened with this unusual teens, and how they're 'powers' per say. From what I know sir, it has something to do with Mr. Karsten. _-pause-_ Yes sir. Karsten is dead. _

*How does he know who the hell Karsten is!* -Shelton shouts out into our minds.

*This is going bad, and going bad fast.* -I say.

_But sir. I can't come back now, I've found the kids. _-silence- _Yes sir. I will come back immediately. I agree; we must rethink our plan. We have to have everything perfectly planned if we are going to get these teen to our lab._

*WHAT LAB!* -Hi exclaims

*Calm down. We don't even know what's going on, OR, who these people are.* - I say, as I look down at Coop.

*Well, they are obviously looking for us.* Shelton adds *we just have to find out why.*

We listen as the mans footsteps fade away until we can no longer hear them. Ben double checks to make sure he is gone.

_**SNAP **_

"I think our flaring knows us better then we know it." Hi says in surprise.

"We just get over one problem and back to 'normal' then we are hit with….THIS." sighs Shelton.

"We don't even know what the hell THIS is." Ben.

"Well, whatever it is, or whoever it is, it sounds like they know we are 'unusual' and they know Karsten was apart of it." I say, replaying what I heard in my mind.

"And they know he's dead." Adds Hi.

We all look at each other and we know, this battle is far from over. This battle has just begun.

**I KNOW! It's short, but it's just the first chapter and I want to see what you guys think of it….PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE** **REVIEW! I need to know what you people think! Good or bad….though I prefer good. If you have suggestions of how to make it easier to read or something feel free to say! Yes, I do take anonymous reviews. (: -Hailey (aka: love-dylan –p.s. Dylan is my boyfriend not a book character, so don't ask-)**


End file.
